


Who's that girl?

by svteenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svteenteen/pseuds/svteenteen
Summary: In which Seungkwan saw his boyfriend, Vernon, with another girl.





	Who's that girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU here so please bare with me 🙏🏻 Thank you so much for reading!

Seungkwan stood there, watching his boyfriend kissing other girl's cheek. He can literally feel himself burning up--not because of fever but because of anger. Of jealousy. Of pain.

He never imagined Vernon can do this to him. Their relationship wasn't perfect--because who has? But he's 100% sure they are okay, they are doing fine.

But what bullshit is this? 'Is Vernon cheating on me?' is all Seungkwan could think of.

After his boyfriend kissed that itchy bitchy spider, he watched as Vernon watched the itchy bitchy spider ride the taxi.

'They are so sweet, sugar is shaking', Seungkwan thought and rolled his eyes.

He waited Vernon to look at his direction and so Vernon did. Seungkwan saw how his boyfriend stopped from breathing while his eyeballs seems like falling from his face and gulped.

Seungkwan just looked at his boyfriend with cold eyes and walked away.

Vernon immediately ran towards Seungkwan and held the Seungkwan's arms.

"Baby--" before Vernon could finish his sentence, Seungkwan pull his arms away and face his boyfriend. He can see different emotions through his eyes---fear, worry, longingness---but Seungkwan couldn't care less.  
He's way too hurt to even think of how his boyfriend is looking at him.

"Don't.touch.me." Seungkwan said firmly making Vernon gulped big time.  
He can sense his boyfriend's anger and he knew he have some explaining to do.

"B-baby, let me e-explain..." Vernon tried not to be that obvious he's so scared and he's screaming from the inside. The way Seungkwan looked at him just punched his heart so hard, it feels like it cracked.

"Explain what, hmm? What do you want to explain?" His boyfriend's lips were straight, indicating he's composing himself to calm down.

Vernon gulped and tried to get a hold of Seungkwan's forearms but the latter pushed it away again.

Seungkwan chuckled but you can hear the sarcasm and hatred from it.

"Why would you even explain? I saw everything, Hansol. You don't have to explain everything," Seungkwan said.

"Baby, I swear, it's not what you think! I can explain, baby, just hear me out," Vernon was literally begging but Seungkwan was so hard he cannot read his mind.

Seungkwan was holding his tears so well but the lump in his throat was there. He never imagined Hansol can do this to him, to them. The Hansol he knew would never cheat on him. It didn't even came to his mind because he said that's the least thing he would do to him. But look at them now.  
They were there, in the sidewalk, standing in front of each other, making people look at them and judge them.

"You can just tell me, you know. You c-can tell me if you have someone e-else already.. I'll let y-you go," and the tears Seungkwan was holding finally dropped from his eyes, wetting his fluffy cheeks.

Vernon felt like his world just crushed down the moment he saw those tears that fell from his boyfriend's eyes. He wants to wipe those away, kiss his baby in the lips and hug him so tight while whispering his reasons but he know better than to do that. He know Seungkwan will just push him off--or worst leave him here. So, he restrained himself from doing that and tried to explain everything to his boyfriend.

"Baby, listen to me. I don't have someone else. You are my boyfriend, and that will stay that way until you say 'Yes' to me after I propose to you after I get the ring I was telling my cousin to make for me," Vernon slowly explain everything to his boyfriend while looking directly at his eyes. He can see his boyfriend's eyes were shining because of tears--tears that he made. It would've been his pleasure to let his life--Seungkwan--to cry because of too much happiness, but no, those tears was because of his doing that led to misunderstanding, that led to his life shredding tears. Vernon wanted to punch himself for hurting his universe.

Seungkwan froze when he heard his boyfriend's explanation. 'propose'? 'ring'? 'cousin'? are the words that's circling his mind.

"W-what?"

"Baby, the girl you just saw was my cousin. She owns a jewelry shop so I asked for her help. I want the very first ring I'm about to give to you to be extra special so I want to make it personally," Vernon continued his explanation. He wiped his boyfriend's tears and rest his arms in his waist.

"But she told me to just came up with a design, so I did. I gave her my design today and asked to make it faster because I cannot wait to finally ask you to marry me and give me the most beautiful gift by answering me 'yes' and live the rest of my life with you," Vernon ended his explanation with a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I'm sure I assure you that I will never, ever, cheat on you because that was--" Vernon was stopped by Seungkwan's  tight hug.

"The least thing you would do to me,"  
Seungkwan finished his boyfriend's sentence. He buried his face in Vernon's neck.

"Hmm," Vernon hummed and hugged his boyfriend back. He kissed his boyfriend's head and smell his hair, muffling a question, "Because?"

"Because you love me so much and your heart was the first one to get hurt when you hurt me," Seungkwan answered like a child.

"I thought I made myself clear about that," Vernon said,still in his position, hugging his boyfriend tighter making his lips touched his neck.

"I'm sorry...for not trusting you. For concluding things and for not listening to your explanation first," Seungkwan broke the hug and looked at his boyfriend with his apologetic eyes.

Vernon sighed and held his boyfriend's cheeks.  
"I love you, okay? I love you so much that just by thinking that I have someone else is already breaking my heart. I hope you trust me more, that I will never do that to you. Why would I hurt someone who loves me so much? Who I love so much? Why would I let the most precious human alive slip in my hands? The moment you agreed to become my boyfriend, I already claim you to be mine for the rest of our lives," Seungkwan felt his heart sinked in his body because of Vernon's words.

"You just destroyed everything I planned for weeks," his boyfriend said and he felt guilty about it.  
"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll pretend I don't know anything," he joked. His boyfriend let out a soft chuckle and hug him again.

"I love you so much, my baby Boo." his boyfriend whispered in his ears and he can hear his sincerity.

"I love you too, so much, my baby Sol."


End file.
